A Última Nymph Jedi
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Crossover. As nymphs jedis, criaturas com poderes superiores ao mais poderoso Jedi e com um charme único tinham sido extintas há muitos séculos. Nenhum Mestre Jedi poderia prever que a última delas nasceria de pais humanos e que a profecia se realizaria.


**Dados da Fic:**

**Crossover:** Star Wars/X-Men/Hellboy/A Cela/O Tigre e o Dragão.  
**Categorias:** Humor, Romance, Drama, Aventura e Suspense.  
**Música do capítulo:** I'll Stick Around - Foo Fighters (eu alterei a ordem das estrofes música.  
**Resumo do capítulo:** Paula é uma jovem jedi que não sabe a ligação que ela pode ter com o maior jedi de todos os tempos, Darth Vader. 'Impulsiva e infantil' nas palavras de um dos seus treinadores, Wolverine, ela está prestes a descobrir as emoções de um primeiro amor proibido.

**CAPÍTULO 1- _Sombras na Noite, do Passado e do Ciúme_**

Meus pais e meu irmão pequeno tinham partido para outra viagem. Assim como eu nunca sabia para onde eles iam, eles não tinham idéia do que eu fazia secretamente com as minhas... 'Babás'.

É verdade, eu confesso sem vergonha nenhuma: Aos 17 anos eu tenho duas babás muito especiais... Seus nomes? Hellboy e Wolverine, muito prazer.

Por favor, não pensem em nenhuma orgia ou algo parecido. Eles cuidam de mim desde quando eu era bebê, desde quando meus pais ficaram ricos e não pararam mais de viajar. Até hoje eu não sei o que levou os meus pais a contratarem mutantes para tomar conta de mim. Eu não tenho nada contra mutantes, muito pelo contrário, acho um absurdo o preconceito que eles enfrentam hoje em dia na sociedade. Quando eles finalmente puderam mostrar as caras, o mundo os recebeu com várias pedras na mão. Todos desconfiam dos mutantes, têm medo deles, mas meus pais confiaram a sua filhinha a eles sem nenhuma preocupação e eu só gostaria de saber o porquê.

O Hell é o meu conselheiro, sempre me ajuda quando eu me meto em problemas, como em uma vez que eu joguei um garoto abusado pelo ar até o idiota bater em um muro. O Hell disse que era um dos poderes dele de mutante e acabou sendo preso... Quanta culpa eu senti... Meus pais pagaram a fiança, porque acharam que ele havia feito aquilo para me defender. Ah, e se tem uma coisa que o Hell faz é me defender, principalmente do Wolverine e dos treinos pesados que ele me passa.

Enquanto um é um grande amigo, o outro é o vilão da estória, o que eu tinha de proximidade com o Hell, eu tinha de distância com o Wolverine, talvez até em dobro... O Wolverine tem aquela cara malvada e séria típica das pessoas que sofreram muito na vida e guardam ressentimentos até hoje. Aquela cara assusta qualquer um. Até as criancinhas mutantes olham para ele com apreensão, esperando que ele salte sobre elas e as devorem. Eu o conheço bem, nesses meus únicos dezessete anos de vida e sei que ele é uma boa pessoa, ops, mutante. (Pela lei os mutantes não são considerados humanos. Criou-se uma nova categoria para eles, como seres pensantes, mas inferiores aos humanos. O relacionamento conjugal entre um mutante e uma humana, ou vice-versa, é inaceitável pela sociedade).

Talvez por isso o Wolvie (se ele me escutar o chamando assim, me mata) tenha sido a minha paixão platônica quando eu tinha 12 anos, o gosto pelo proibido era inevitável e não inaceitável. Mas a rabugice dele me fez esquecê-lo rapidamente...

O nosso segredo são os treinos. Nos treinos de luta (que incluem Karatê, Kung Fu, Boxe Chinês e Kick Boxing) são sempre cansativos, mas eu adoro, eu realmente amo lutar. Quando eu estou de bom humor, lógico. Já os treinos de esgrima e espadas samurais são um desastre, não que eu seja ruim, sou apenas péssima. Sempre saio com algum corte... Assim ninguém consegue aprender.

Já eram 18:30 e nenhum dos dois comentou nada, eu nunca esperava que eles lembrassem mesmo, porque se meus pais que eram sangue do meu sangue foram sem falar nada, não seriam eles que falariam alguma coisa, afinal as minhas babás são ocupadas demais com coisas que eles nunca me contavam. A única vez que minha curiosidade já estava no limite e eu me atrevi a perguntar ao Wolverine o que eram aqueles e-mails que eles tanto recebiam, ele levantou o punho direito e me mostrou as suas garras com uma expressão nada amigável. Depois disso, eu nunca mais perguntei de novo, foi a primeira e a última vez. A idéia de ser cortada por grandes e afiadas garras não era das mais agradáveis.

**I thought I knew all it took to bother you**  
_Eu achava que sabia de tudo que te aborrecia_  
**Every word I said was true**  
_Cada palavra que eu disse foi verdade  
_**That you'll see**  
_Como você irá ver_  
**How could it be I'm the only one who sees**  
_Como poderia ser, eu era o único que via aquela_  
**Your rehearsed insanity**  
_Sua loucura ensaiada_

Hell começou a me arrastar para mais um treinamento, hoje seria o dia de Karatê e eu sabia que eu acabaria lutando com o Wolverine e como sempre, ele acabaria comigo, ficaria sobre meu corpo numa daquelas situações em que só se pode sair apanhando. Eu escolhia sempre a que a doía menos, mas levar um chute na cabeça de um mané que tem os ossos de titânio é foda... Isso era para deixar qualquer pessoa com um galo enorme, mas como eu não sou humana, nem muito menos uma mutante (o que meus pais achavam que eu sou, tadinhos, tão ingênuos, nunca sabem diferenciar nada de nada, para eles todos os que tem poderes são mutantes, por isso eles escodem de todos que têm uma filha mutante, talvez seja por isso que eles nunca me levam nessas viagens), resumindo, eu sou uma Jedi.

Isso deveria ser uma honra, ser uma Jedi, mas o fato é que por morar na Terra eu não tive o treinamento adequado para ser uma Jedi. Meus pais não gostavam quando eu saía de casa para visitar minhas amigas, imagine ir para outra galáxia! Isso era para deixar qualquer uma louca, mas eu não me importo, que se dane! Afinal, eu tenho que manter segredo, o que é um saco.

A única coisa que eu sei sobre outros Jedis é que eles existem. Não sei quantos são, mas uma vez o Hell me contou as histórias dos mais famosos, cada uma mais triste que a outra. Eu fiquei encantada pelo poder do Mestre Yoda. Que pena que não vou poder conhecer nenhum dos grandes Jedis... Os melhores já morreram. Ele também me falou sobre um Império, definitivamente eu não queria existir naquela época com toda aquela guerra e rebeldes. Todo o meu conhecimento das artes Jedis me foi transmitido pelo Hell e pelo Wolvie, não sei como eles sabem dessas artes, talvez eles tenham feito um curso por correspondência.

- Sabe do que mais... - eu falei emburrada por eles não terem lembrado da data - Eu vou sair com as minhas amigas e me divertir, coisa que nunca me permitem fazer.

- Mas Paula, você não treinou hoje! - Hell disse surpreso pela minha inesperada rebeldia. Eu sempre jogava um charme por estar com preguiça, mas nunca fui muito rebelde.

Wolverine me olhou de um jeito que me deixou sem graça, completamente despida e desarmada.

**I still refused all the methods**  
_Eu continuo a recusar todos os métodos_  
**You've abused**  
_Que você cansou de usar_  
**It's alright if you're confused**  
_Tudo bem se você está confuso_  
**Let me be**  
_Me deixe também_

- Hoje não estou afim de treinar, só isso. - eu disse, me virando e indo para o meu quarto.

Meu quarto é um lugar mágico, me sinto mais que à vontade ali. Liguei para as minhas amigas, nós combinamos de nos encontrarmos no shopping, quem sabe assistir um filme.

Me arrumei o mais depressa que eu pude. Coloquei pequenas flores vermelhas na minha única mecha vermelha do lado esquerdo do cabelo, vesti uma blusa vermelha de gola e manga curta que colava no corpo e uma saia jeans preta com uma meia calça preta, propositalmente rasgada em vários pontos. Mais as botas pretas, meus brincos de duas estrelas de cristal, um perfume cítrico, um batom marrom, lápis preto no olho e eu estava pronta.

Eu sabia que o Wolverine ficara me observando enquanto eu trocava de roupa, ele estava apoiado em uma parede do quarto com os braços cruzados e com os olhos discretamente atentos em mim. Nunca me importei que ele me visse de calcinha e sutiã, afinal ele era bom caráter demais para fazer algo que eu não quizesse. Além do mais eu o via como um grande irmão mais velho... Chato, mas um irmão.

- Já está pronta? - ele me perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda com a característica voz rouca, os olhos baixos observando o chão, porque agora eu o encarava.

Por um breve minuto, eu pensei na possibilidade dele querer me levar para jantar com o Hell, um jantar à três comemorativo, pois era um dia especial, pelo menos para mim, mas esse pensamento foi tão rápido quanto tolo.

- Sim, por que? - eu perguntei, esperando o sermão.

- Ótimo. - ele falou descruzando os braços - Agora, vamos treinar.

**I've taken all and I've endured**  
_Eu tenho levado tudo e aguentado_  
**One day it all will fade**  
_Um dia isso tudo vai acabar_  
**I'm sure**  
_Eu tenho certeza  
_**I don't owe you anything**  
_Eu não devo nada à você_

Senti uma vontade imensa de rir, mas eu jamais me atrevia a rir dele, o medo foi maior que a graça do momento.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Logan... - eu disse cautelosa.

- VOCÊ É QUE VIVE BRINCANDO! - ele gritou com uma ira indescrítivel. Ah, eu odeio que gritem comigo, eu odeio esse cara! - Você nunca levou o treinamento a sério!

- Como você quer que eu leve isso a sério se eu nem ao menos sei a utilidade disso? - eu também odiava quando ele dizia que eu não levava nada a sério. Era a mesma discussão de sempre que sempre terminava comigo saindo de casa batendo a porta e ele reclamando de como eu era impulsiva e infantil.

**I'll stick around  
**_Eu irei ficar por aí_  
**I'll stick around and learn from all that came from it  
**_Eu irei ficar por aí e aprenderei de tudo o que veio disso_  
**I'll stick around  
**_Eu irei ficar por aí_  
**I'll stick around and learn from all that came from it  
**_Eu irei ficar por aí e aprenderei de tudo o que veio disso_

Nessa discussão não poderia ser diferente. Neste momento eu andava pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Virei apenas para dar uma última olhada em casa e pude ver ao longe os olhos faiscantes de ódio do Wolverine.

"- E agora, vai sair vestida assim parecendo uma prostituta!

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim?"

Ele era um idiota mesmo, mas que ódio!

Bom, mudando de assunto... Eu, com certeza, não iria pegar um ônibus, nem táxi ou coisa parecida (vida de Jedi brasileiro é uma droga, nada de naves espaciais, speeders ou qualquer genérico). Toda vez que eu caminhava eu esquecia dos meus problemas, era uma ótima terapia. Mas os problemas me perseguiam e lá estava mais um me perseguindo... O Wolverine me seguia pelos telhados das casas e lojas, achando que eu não iria notar. Talvez se ele fosse mais discreto... Era incrível como ele não tinha vergonha na cara, sempre com aquela mania irritante de me proteger, como se eu precisasse de proteção, ah, sim, me esqueci... Eu sou uma mulher indefesa andando sozinha pelas ruas violentas... Eu preferia enfrantar mil traficantes armados até os dentes do que ficar 10 minutos sozinha com o Wolverine! O clima era sempre tenso e sem assunto. Então, não suportando mais a situação de ser seguida, eu pulei até o telhado onde Wolverine se encontrava.

Ele me olhou surpreso e levemente assustado, mas depois abriu um pequeno sorriso. Eu não fui distraída como ele sempre gostava de esfregar na minha cara.

Eu o encarei por um bom tempo e vendo que ele não estava disposto a me dar nenhuma explicação, o que não foi novidade nenhuma, eu desci no telhado, uma altura de mais ou menos 3 metros, as pontas dos meus pés encostaram silenciosamente no cimento da calçada.

Um mendigo me olhava surpreso do outro lado da calçada, os olhos arregalados de terror. Ele balbuciava algo como "Mu-mu-mutan-tes! Mal-mal-di-ditos". E logo ele gritava alto e mais alto "MALDITOS MUTANTES! MALDITOS! MALDITOS MUTANTES!". Ele veio cambaleando na minha direção com algo na mão. Eu não correra da cena porque a achei um tanto engraçada, não seria nada mal me divertir às custas daquele humano abusado. Pude sentir no ar o cheiro da reprovação de Wolverine, afinal ele ainda estava lá me observando.

O mendigo me tacou um garrafa de vidro com toda força possível, apesar do homem estar bêbado e não poder mirar bem, a garrafa veio bem na direção do meu rosto, velozmente. Tudo o que precisei fazer foi levantar minha mão direita, parar a garrafa e fazê-la virar na direção do homem que tentara me agredir.

Foi hilário. A sua cara de terror ao ver a garrafa parada e a boca aberta mostrando pouquíssimos dentes. Logo depois, ele tropeçou nos próprios pés antes de sair correndo como louco que era. Eu morria de rir, mas acima de mim, Wolverine me olhava com preocupação como se a minha conduta fosse incorreta. Ele próprio várias vezes já dera uma lição em humanos metidos a engraçadinhos. Era como se aquela atitude pudesse vir de qualquer pessoa menos de mim.

Cansada de tantos contra-tempos, me apressei para chegar no shopping a tempo de assistir algum filme com as minhas amigas. Wolverine tinha desistido de me seguir no meio do caminho, provavelmente ele vira alguma daquelas putas de 10 reais que faziam de tudo, do tipo certo que ele e o Hell tanto gostavam.

Chegando ao shopping, fiquei feliz em encontrar uma das únicas pessoas em que eu confiava completamente, Camila. Uma amiga de infância, apenas dois anos mais velhas que eu. Ela a tinha pele morena, olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos com pequenos cachos. Era um pouco mais baixa do que eu, mas isso era impossível de reparar, porque ele estava sempre de salto. Aliás, ela vivia bem arrumada. Nós duas éramos uma dupla e tanto, sempre com idéias malucas na cabeça e prontas para agir. Nós tínhamos três características coincidentes: beleza (sim, eu sou modesta), astúcia (como qualquer boa guerreira) e coragem (bem, nem sempre, mas na maioria dos casos).

Perguntei por uma outra amiga, a Danielle, com quem eu também tinha muita afinidade e confiança. Esse sempre foi um dos meus pontos fracos, sempre confiei cegamente nas pessoas que me cercavam, até mesmo no Wolverine, apesar dos nossos atritos, eu sabia que ele nunca me prejudicaria, quer dizer, não em algo muito sério, porque com coisas pequenas ele adorava me ver quebrando a cara.

- Ela acabou de me ligar confirmando que vem e disse que vai nos fazer uma surpresa! - Camila falou animada - Mas você é que não parece muito bem... - Ela disse ficando séria - Ah, já sei, nem precisa dizer... É o chato do Wolverine de novo.

- Pois é... - eu ia começar a minha lista de reclamações, mas foi interrompida pela cara de choque que Camila fez. Automaticamente, eu me virei para ver o que ela olhava e... NÃO PUDE ACREDITAR!

A Danielle, a safada da Danielle, a DESCARADA da Danielle de mãos dadas com o TRAIDOR do Felipe. O Felipe, meu único namorado sério, minha única paixão até então, de mãos de dadas com a minha amiga, ou melhor, futura ex-amiga!

Tentei esconder minha indignação e raiva, mas pela cara da Camila e do Felipe, eu não fui muito bem nessa tentativa. A Camila me olhava esperando alguma reação violenta, o Felipe parecia muito sem graça e a Danielle, por outro lado, sorria cinicamente para mim.

Se meu sabre de luz estivesse nas minhas mãos naquele momento, eu cortava a cabeça da Danielle sem hesitar. Por um momento, eu imaginei o corpo da Danielle sem a cabeça, o sangue esguichando para todos os lados e molhando o Felipe que horrorizado saíra do shopping dando gritos histéricos como uma mariquinha. Essas imagens me acalmaram um pouco e eu pude andar ao lado deles durante um bom tempo sem me estressar. A Camila e o Felipe ficaram bem aliviados por isso, para não dizer, gratos. Já a Danielle ficara evidentemente decepcionada.

Mas então, no escurinho do cinema a situação mudou. Para meu desagrado, nós ficamos sentados na seguinte ordem: Camila, Eu, Felipe e Danielle. Eu quis trocar de lugar com a Camila, mas a estúpida da Danielle fez questão que eu ficasse ao lado do Felipe.

Já estávamos na metade do filme e eu nem sabia ao menos qual era a estória, só podia ouvir os estalos dos beijos do casal incoveniente ao meu lado. Depois de um beijo clássico 'desentupidor de pia', eu senti a mão do Felipe deslizar sobre a minha coxa esquerda. Fiquei paralizada.

Camila estava muito concentrada no filme para prestar atenção e Danielle entre os intervalos dos beijos também cismava em prestar atenção na porcaria da tela.

Ele subiu mais a mão direita quase ao encontro da... Eu fico com vergonha de falar... Tudo bem, da minha calcinha... Não era possível! Se eu fosse uma humana qualquer, eu ia ser violentada em um cinema e ninguém iria perceber! Ele subiu mais a mão pela minha coxa e NHAC!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - ele gritava, desesperado.

Em uma fração de segundos, eu levantei a mão dele e a mordi com toda a raiva possível. O sangue escorria de todos os buraquinhos que os meus dentes tinham feito em sua mão. Com a boca suja de sangue, eu sai do cinema o mais rápido que eu pude, ainda em tempo de ouvir os gritos de vários desconhecidos me xingando de mutante vampira para baixo (não que eu tenha algo contra os mutantes...)

Cheguei em casa exausta, limpei a boca na pia da cozinha e bebi um copo d'água. Já passava da meia noite, o Hell devia estar com alguma mulher... E é claro, o Wolverine também. A noitada deles começava cedo e terminava cedo, pela manhã eles estavam de volta, tontos e esbaforidos.

Fui em direção ao meu quarto e me alarmei, a porta estava ligeiramente encostada e eu sempre a fechava com a chave antes de sair de casa, mas não havia sinais de arrombamento, estranho... Fiz uma faca da cozinha vir até a minha mão, foi a única arma que eu consegui lembrar no momento.

Empurrei a porta vagarosamente e vi uma sombra sentada na minha cama, meu coração disparou e chegou até a boca, mas depois ajeitei melhor meu foco de visão e me aliviei, era o Wolverine.

Escancarei a porta num chute.

- Que droga! Você me assustou! - eu falei, esperando no mínimo um sorrisinho que não veio - Por que você está me olhando com essa cara! Tive um dia péssimo e adoraria que você saísse do meu quarto!

**I've been around all the pawns  
**_Eu tenho ficado perto de todas as garantias_  
**You've gagged and bound  
**_Você amordaçou e saltou_  
**They'll come back and knock you down  
**_Eles irão voltar e acabar com você  
_**And I'll be free  
**_E então eu estarei livre_

Ele reagiu da forma mais inesperada possível e disse um monte de coisas sem nexo, alguma delas não foram ditas, foram gritadas:

- Como você saí por aí fazendo um monte de besteiras! Você acha que o mundo é só brincandeira! Uma galáxia inteira depende de você E VOCÊ SE ESFREGANDO COM UM EX-NAMORADO! VOCÊ NÃO É A ÚLTIMA DAS NYMPHS! Todo um treinamento jogado fora! Eu apostei tudo em você! Joguei minha vida fora por você! CHEGUEI ATÉ A ME APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ E VOCÊ ACHA QUE TUDO O QUE IMPORTA É UM NAMORADINHO IMATURO! O que eu vou dizer ao Conselho Jedi! Eles sabiam desde o início que mutantes não teriam a capacidade para treinar uma jedi sozinhos! Fui muito tolo em não escutá-los! E quanto a você - ele mirou bem os olhos em mim, apontando também as garras - ESTÁ TERMINANTEMENTE PROIBIDA DE SAIR SEM ESTAR ACOMPANHADA POR MIM! E NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VOLTE A SEQUER OLHAR PARA ESSE FELIPE! - ele tinha perdido o fôlego de tanto gritar e tinha desabado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, mas entre as partes que eu não havia entendido, que foram todas, a que mais me chocou foi na qual ele disse que... Será que eu ouvi direito?

- Desde quando? - eu perguntei, me enchendo de coragem.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - ele disse calmamente, indo em direção a porta, mas eu o puxei pelo braço, o impedido de sair. Foi um momento estranho porque as únicas vezes que eu encostava no Wolverine eram nos treinos, somente.

- Desde quando você é apaixonado por mim? - eu perguntei de novo, dessa vez o encarando nos olhos que na maior parte do tempo me censuravam e que agora me analisavam, cautelosos. As garras dele se esconderam de novo dentro da mão.

- Desde quando você tinha 15 anos e começou a namorar esse tal Felipe. Você era nova demais e eu me sentia culpado pelo o que eu sentia. - ele suspirou fundo, devia estar tirando um peso enorme das costas.

**I had no hand in your ever desperate plan  
**_Eu nunca me meti nos seus planos desesperados  
_**It will turn and when it lands words are due  
**_Mas quando retornam, as palavras machucam_  
**I should have known we were better off alone**  
_Eu devia ter reconhecido que o melhor é estarmos longe um do outro_  
**I looked in and I was shown  
**_Eu vi e me mostraram  
_**You were too**  
_Também mostraram à você_

Ele pegou minha mão que ainda segurava o seu braço e a colocou entre as mãos fortes e grandes dele. Enquanto as minha eram frias trêmulas, as deles eram quentes e seguras.

- Sei que você me despreza por tudo isso e muito mais e não te culpo. Vou embora daqui agora mesmo, não quero piorar a sua vida, nem a minha...

E soltando a minha mão, ele se dirigiu até a porta, a cabeça erguida em uma postura digna, mas derrotada.

Fechei a porta apenas com os olhos, não precisei fazer nenhum movimento. Eu não sabia o que eu queria ao certo, só não queria que ele fosse embora.

Ele se voltou para mim e parecia muito calmo.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. - ele usou uma frase pronta, era sinal de que estava nervoso, sim, só podia estar!

- Logan, defina o amor em três frases. - eu disse rápido, antes que ele decidisse sair de novo.

- O amor é algo confuso que vem na hora mais inesperada. - ele falou, não entendendo muito bem quais eram as minhas intenções.

- Pode ser... - eu disse analisando a situação e dando um passo a frente.

- É algo de que se tem certeza de que essa pessoa é a certa. - ele disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

- Talvez não... - eu sussurei, voltando um passo. Nem eu sabia ao certo o que eu queria, não sabia se isso era um jogo infantil ou uma forte e inevitável atração.

Então, ele disse em um impulso:

- É não saber o que é certo e errado. E é saber que você poderia passar o resto da sua vida, apenas amando essa pessoa. - ele sorriu malicioso.

Eu dei dois passos e mais um por não ter resistido à aquele sorriso. O sorriso do homem mal que se transformou no meu herói, do vilão que se transformou em mocinho... Sem perder o charme.

- Eu vou te dar o melhor presente atrasado que você poderia receber. - ele falou, enquanto me levava para a cama. Eu abraçada a ele e sendo carregada, vibrei de felicidade. Não pelo o que vocês estão pensando.

Ele me colocou na cama, carinhosamente. Mordeu levemente o meu queixo, depois minha bochecha pertinho da boca (ah, vai entender esses mutantes...) e finalmente, me beijou. Um beijo inesquecível, que por mais vezes que nos beijássemos de novo, nunca se repetiria. Vi todas as coisas maravilhosas da vida diante de mim e ele ainda nem tinha tirado a minha roupa.

- Feliz aniversário... - ele sussurou no meu ouvido com uma voz intensamente sexy.

* * *

**Nota da Autora II:** Este capítulo eu escrevi há muito tempo atrás... Dia 18 de Junho. Hoje (17 de dezembro), apenas dei uma revisada ... Eu confesso que ainda não escrevi o segundo capítulo e que só estou postando para saber o que vocês acharam... Se tá um lixo, se tá legal, no que eu posso melhorar... E além do mais é a minha 1ª fic que não é potteriana, sendo que ela ainda é Crossover com vários personagens diferentes... Eu estou muito apreensiva com ela, apesar de amar essa idéia, enfim, **O QUE VCS ACHARAM? Comentem, eu preciso saber!** Quem quiser ver a capa do 1º cap é só ir no meu perfil...


End file.
